Soul Spirit
by Deathsembrace137
Summary: When Lucy and Loke encounter a Lost Soul, what will they do? A quick BixlowxLucy one shot. Lemon included.


**Soul Spirit**

**Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail**

It was the deep impenetrable darkness of night. The kind of night where no moon shown up ahead, and the stars were shrouded by a layer of thick clouds. A lone mage made their way carefully through a heavily wooded forest. The mage had just finished a simple mission. All she had to do was retrieve a flower that only bloomed in conditions such as these. Supposedly the flower had great medicinal qualities, specifically dealing with poison. Once she had delivered the flower, to a location at the base of a mountain, the mage started for home. Of course, the drop off location was in the middle of nowhere, so it meant she'd have to walk two hours in the dark, before reaching the safety of her home. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best mission for her to choose, seeing as how every sound made her jump a good few feet in the air.

One particular sound, a deep low growl, had Lucy shrieking, as well as jumping. She waved her keys in the air, attempting to use them to ward off whatever evil her mind was conjuring. She sighed in relief when she saw the ratty tail of a possum trailing away. Kneeling down, she stuck her head between her knees as she tried to calm her breathing. Once she had a measure of control back, she sat on the ground, and placed her head in her hands. As much as she hated to admit it, she was nervous, and scared. The only way she knew to relax would be calling out one of her spirits to keep her company. Not just Plume either, she wanted a strong spirit. Sighing, she pulled out her set of keys. Her hand quickly flipped through, the shape and feel of every key memorized, so she could quickly draw and utilize them in battle. After a half second she found the key she wanted. Singling it out from the others, she opened her mouth and called softly for her spirit, afraid to lift her voice in the dead silence of night.

A bright puff of light, and Loke stood there. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, and looked around for danger. Seeing nothing alarming, he settled out of his battle stance and turned towards Lucy.

"Princess, to what do I owe the pleasure of your summons?" He asked her with a charming smile.

"Well." Lucy paused, slightly embarrassed. "I was actually hoping you could walk home with me. It's really dark, and I'm in the middle of a forest. I'm just nervous. Do you mind?" She asked quietly, looking slightly ashamed.

"I would love to!" Loke shouted out joyfully. "After all, it is a gentle-man's job to escort a Lady home, and you my Princess, are a fine Lady." He purred. She swatted his arm playfully.

"Thanks Loke, I appreciate it." She murmured. Her lion spirit grinned proudly to her, and then took a step forward, stopping to hold his arm out to her. Rolling her eyes, Lucy surprisingly stepped forward and took hold of the proffered arm. "Just this once." She said, as she shook her head, amused.

The two walked on in silence for awhile. Every sound heard made Lucy shiver, and step closer to her Lion. Loke just grinned whenever this happened, and patted her hand, causing Lucy to blush. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't seem to stop jumping. She was never normally this scared of the dark, but something about this forest felt off to her. As they walked, she noticed a slight tensing of Loke's muscles, as if he was ready to spring the minute something happened. She realized that he too must sense something off. She looked up at him questioningly.

"So you feel it too?" She whispered softly. Loke flicked his gaze to her, and nodded his head quickly.

"Yes, stay close to me, okay Lucy." He said, forgetting to flirt or flash a charming smile. This proved to Lucy that something was definitely seriously off. Her eyes started scanning her side of the forest, looking for anything out of place. It didn't take long for them to find what was causing their sense of unease.

As they approached a small clearing, Lucy and Loke discerned a light glow. The glow seemed to flicker and flit around the clearing, as if agitated. Looking towards Loke, Lucy saw him squinting ahead, trying to figure out what it was. At first she thought it was a weird green lantern or some sort of glowing lacrima, that a person was holding. But she soon realized that the movements were too jerky, and fast. The glow also seemed to pulse, getting bigger as it paused, and then shrinking as it rushed to a new point. As they came closer they were able to see that the glow was a orb of light about the size of a head.

"What is it?" She whispered to Loke, as he quickly, and suddenly pulled her down behind a bush. She looked over to see his face pale. He glared at her then.

"Shh. Don't speak, don't move. Let's hope it hasn't seen us and doesn't sense us." He said. He then pulled her closer to him, sheltering her with his body, as he peeked through the bushes. Lucy desperately wanted to know what had her most powerful spirit so scared, but she stayed quiet obeying his order. Another minute passed, as Loke watched carefully. Lucy could faintly see the glow as it flickered back and forth, but Loke was keeping her shielded so she couldn't see the actually orb. Suddenly she noticed the movement halt. And a sudden bright pulse went forth, washing over them in it's cold alien heat.

"Shit, it must have sensed out magic." Loke muttered. "It's searching for us. We'll have to fight it." He said.

"Umm, okay, but what is IT?" Lucy asked, stressing the fact that she had no idea what they were up against. Loke glanced at her for a minute.

"It's a lost soul." He said quietly. "Their usually malevolent. It's extremely rare to find one. Most people go their entire life searching for one, and never find one." He whispered.

"If they're evil, why would someone search for them?" Lucy whispered back. "And how powerful are they?" She asked.

"Their power varies. Some can be as destructive as one of Zeref's demons, while others are no stronger than a simple mage. We have no way of telling how powerful this one is. People search for them so they can use them. Seith mages, like Bixlow can control and tame them."

"So if there so rare, how does Bixlow have five?" Lucy whispered back.

"He ran into a lost soul when he was a kid, and tamed it. Once you have one, it's easier to find more. The more you have, the better your able to sense others, as well as seeing people's soul, and being able to control other people. That's why Bixlow is considered pretty strong. Usually seith mages only between one and three souls, but he has five." Loke whispered back. He was about to say something else when the orb suddenly flew through the clearing, and slammed into him, throwing him against a tree.

"Loke!" Lucy screamed. She quickly pulled out her whip, and readied it, settling into her battle stance as Loke pulled himself off the ground. The soul was now floating between the two. It's light was pulsing fast, like a heartbeat. The light it cast sent cold shivers throughout her body, and she could almost feel its icy coldness gripping her spine. She shivered slightly, but refused to back down.

"What should we do Loke?" She said, still speaking softly, hoping not to anger it. Loke shrugged.

"No idea, never dealt with one. I don't even know if it can be defeated, and we have no way of trapping it." Just as he finished talking, the soul started sending beams of light at him. Loke quickly jumped around, dodging the light. Then he lit his own fist up.

"Oh Regulus, grant me your strength!" He yelled, and then he shot his own beam of light at the orb. The orb didn;t even try and dodge, instead as the light hit it, it absorbed it, and grew bigger. It immediately sent out another pulse, this one adding stinging pain with it's icy coldness. The pain paralyzed her, and made her legs go numb. Lucy and Loke weakly dropped to the ground. The orb started to glow, the light getting brighter and brighter, until it suddenly shot out a single thick stream of light, straight at Loke. Loke was still on the ground, recovering from the last attack, so he was unable to dodge, the light burst through him, instantly dissolving the core of his body.

"Loke!" Lucy screamed again, watching as he looked at her, his expression full of worry and dread. Then the rest of his body dissolved, pulled back to the spirit world to recover. Lucy stared in shock as he disappeared, defeated so easily. Her eyes slowly turned to the soul. It was still pulsing lightly, sending waves of coldness her way. Lucy gulped loudly, as it slowly floated closer to her. It stopped right in front of her face.

Lucy looked into it's glowing green depths. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she can feel a small tear roll down her face. She could still barely move, and though her keys were clutched tightly in her hand, she was unable to single out a key for summoning. She started wondering if this was going to be the end of her. How horrible to fall after such an easy mission, she thought.

Throughout all this, the orb kept pulsing, and Lucy kept staring into it. She was waiting for it to attack, but it just sat there pulsing. After a minute, she was able to move her hands a bit. She knew she was now able to call a spirit, but she didn't know who to call, because she had no idea how to defeat this thing. Her best bet would be to capture it, but she had no idea how.

As she stared into it's glow, she saw several small flickers of movement. Curious, Lucy squinted her eyes, trying to focus. As she stared, an image presented itself. She watched as a young man ran wildly through a forest. She recognized some landmarks that the man passed, and concluded that he was running through the very same forest she had been traveling through. As she watched the man suddenly stumbled and fell. He quickly pulled himself onto his hands and knees, and tried to crawl forward. He kept turning to stare fearfully over his shoulder. Lucy watched as suddenly out of the darkness four figures appeared. The man flipped over onto his back, and she saw his mouth opening, screaming in fear.

Enraptured by what she was seeing, Lucy leaned closer. Forgetting her fear of the glowing pulsing lost soul, and no longer noticing the coldness aching through her limbs. She watched as the four figures started beating the man on the ground. She could see their mouths opening, as they yelled at the man, but she couldn't tell what they were saying, as there was no sound. She watched as tears poured from the man;s face, and he curled in on himself, shaking in fear, and his face contorted in agony. She didn't even notice that tears were pouring down her face. Or the fact that the cold pulses were slowly growing slightly warmer.

Suddenly the mans back in the image arched, and she saw his mouth open in a single long wide scream, before he went limp, and scary still. The figures in the image continues to beat the man for an hour, even as blood poured from his mouth and various wounds. Finally they turned to each other, laughing, and then they walked away. Lucy watched as slowly the man's eyes cracked open. A single bloody tear slid out, and she watched as he mouthed something. Then she saw his chest rise and fall once more, before going still. She watched as the body started to glow green, before forming a glowing green orb.

Realization hit Lucy, and she gasped. Tears still poured from her eyes, and she now stared at the orb with kindness, realizing that it was the man so brutally murdered. She also realized that she was no longer cold, but instead warm light was fusing through her. Feeling a sudden wave of empathy for the lost soul, she lifted her hands up and cupped them around the orb. It felt warm under her hands, the faint pulses sending warm vibrations through her. It didn't seem completely solid, instead her hands seemed to constantly phase in and out over it's surface.

With tears still coming from her eyes, Lucy bent her head down, till her forehead rested against the soul's glowing surface. She stayed their for a moment, holding it to her face, before pulling away and staring at it again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. The orb pulsed again, sending more warmth into her. Lucy looked at it, feeling bad, and not knowing what to do. Then she replayed Loke's conversation in her mind, and an answer presented itself. Bixlow. Looking into the orb, she smiled, trying to convey warmth, kindness, and hopefully, gaining it's trust.

"I think I know someone who can help you. He's a friend of mine. He specializes in befriending lost souls. Would you mind if I took you to him? He's a seith mage, so you can work with him." She whispered. The orb stilled in her hands, and she got the sense that it was thinking. Finally it pulsed, sending another warm wave of heat through her. Taking that as an affirmative, Lucy stood up. The soul stayed nestled in her hands, pulsing and sending it's warmth through her. Lucy smiled down at it.

"Don't worry, he will keep you safe, and you will love being at Fairy Tail. It's very lively. And you will see me there as well. I'm not particularly close to Bixlow, that's the seith mage, but I know he will help you." Lucy talked to the soul as she hurried through the forest.

Once she reached the town, Lucy stopped. She was suddenly struck with the realization of having no idea where Bixlow lived. It was also deep into the night, or rather early in the morning, so the guild would be close. Sighing, she tapped her foot, thinking. The soul pulsed a few times, as if asking her what was wrong. She smiled down at it.

"Umm, I just remembered I don't know where he lives. Can you sense him? He has five other souls, if that helps." She said softly. The orb rose from her hands, and flitted above her head, it floated there for a few moments, before settling back into her hands. Another warm pulse, and then she felt it pushing gently on her hands, leading her in a direction. Lucy smiled.

"Perfect, thank you." She murmured. She then hurried through the streets, eager to make her way to Bixlow's. She felt safe with the soul, knowing it would protect her. However, it was still the middle of the night, and she felt a little weird running through the streets with a glowing pulsing thing in her hands. Also, knowing how rare lost souls were, she was eager to get him to safety.

Feeling another tug and sudden pulse, Lucy stopped in front of a small apartment building. The tugs led her to the third floor, and stopped her in front of a door. Lucy suddenly felt nervous. She really didn't know Bixlow that well, and she was just showing up in the middle of the night. She steadied her nerves though as she felt another pulse go through her. The lost soul needed her, and she wanted to help him. Bixlow would probably be happy to have a new baby too. Shaking off her nerves, Lucy reached her hand up, and knocked loudly on the door.

A minute passed. No sounds. Raising her hand, she knocked again, this time louder. She grinned as she head a loud groaning. A second after the groaning, she heard the high pitched tones of his babies. She wasn't able to make out what they were saying, but that was fine. She heard some loud thumping sounds coming closer to the door. Suddenly the door was whipped open, and five wooden dolls rushed out at her. Lucy cringed and ducked as one flew right at her head.

"Bixlow, make them stop." She whined, as she sheltered her head in her arms. The soul had snuck under her shirt, apparently nervous to meet Bixlow.

"Babies, behave." Bixlow called. His voice was hoarse with sleep. Lucy peeked up through her arms to see if the attack had stopped, and was relieved to see them all floating behind his head. She grinned slightly as they all mimicked 'behave' in their voices.

"What do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Bixlow asked, slightly annoyed. But then a look of excitement crossed over his face, and stuck his tongue and grinned. "Unless you were looking for a good time?" He asked, his green eyes raking over her form.

Lucy immediately covered herself with her arms, and glared at him. She was taken aback a bit because he not wearing any clothes, besides some black boxers, and he wasn't wearing his helmet. She had only seen him briefly without the helmet. She was surprised to see he was actually quite good looking, even if he had a weird tattoo and crazy hair, he also had quite the nice body. It was very finely chiseled, every muscle strongly defined. Realizing she was staring, and still hadn't answered him she looked up to his eyes, and glared again.

"Perv." She muttered, and then pouted a bit.

"Your the one on my doorstep at two in the morning." Bixlow pointed out, sticking his tongue out again and grinning.

"Wow, 2 in the morning. No wonder I'm tired. Can I come in?" She asked, looking at him. "I need to show you something." Seeing his eyes light up, she smacked him. "Not that, you perv!" She cried out, causing him to laugh again.

While still laughing, he stepped aside, making space for her to enter. Lucy quickly walked in. Bixlow closed the door behind her, and the room was suddenly bathed in darkness. Lucy stopped, unsure of where to go. She heard Bixlow start to move behind her, and stiffened a bit. The soul, sensing her discomfort, made it's presence known, and slid out of her shirt. The green glow enveloped the room. She looked up at Bixlow and saw him staring at her open mouth, in shock, his babies fallen on the ground. She smiled softly at him.

"I found him. On my way back from my mission. He attacked us, but after defeating Loke. Well, I don't know what happened, but he showed me, I think his death. I didn't know what to do, so I thought I would bring him to you." Lucy murmured unsure of herself.

Bixlow slowly closed his mouth. His green eyes seemed to capture the glow of soul, causing them to flicker, as if a green fire resided within them. He slowly walked forward till he was standing right in front of her. Her hands were still cupping the soul, and it was pulsing gently, still filling her with warmth. She watched as he lifted his hands, and placed them over hers. His eyes widened as the warm pulses became stronger, no doubt so that they can reach him too.

"Amazing." Bixlow murmured. He had now bent down, so that he was knelt in front of her, and was staring into the orb. Lucy watched as a mix of emotions flashed over his face. Deep sadness being the most prominent. She knew the soul was showing him the images she had seen, and was glad that she didn't have to watch it again. After awhile, she heard Bixlow breathe out softly, murmuring a soft, "I'm sorry."

The soul pulsed again, and Bixlow smiled. He turned to look up at Lucy. "He was going to kill you, till he felt your sadness and worry over Loke. Your lucky. This is the strongest lost soul I've ever seen. He wants to thank you for caring for him. He says it's been years since he felt love from a person, and that it means a lot to him that you helped him." He said to Lucy. He was openly staring at her with, and admiration, causing Lucy to blush.

"So, will you keep him?" Lucy asked softly. Bixlow nodded.

"Of course I will. I'll be right back." He stated, then he turned and left the room. The green orb followed behind. Lucy was left again in the darkness, and cursed for not looking for somewhere to sit. She heard Bixlow rummaging around for something, and decided to follow the sound. She moved slowly, following the noise until she saw the soft glow, and then she quickened her pace, walking into Bixlow's bedroom. He glanced up at her when she entered, but didn't seem bothered that she joined him. Lucy made her way to the unmade bed, and sat softly on the edge.

"Ah, found it." Bixlow muttered. Then he stood up, and showed Lucy a wooden totem doll. Lucy leaned forward and watched as Bixlow turned to the soul. His eyes were now glowing bright green, out shining the light of the soul. She watched as the soul suddenly stopped pulsing. Bixlow reached out his hand, and the soul started glowing brighter and brighter. Raising out his other hand, Bixlow merged the totem with soul. The light was so blinding by now, that Lucy had averted her eyes. After a second, the room was dark again, and Lucy turned back to where Bixlow had been. She head some shuffling, and then a desk lamp was turned on. Bixlow looked over at her and grinned, raising an eyebrow. He now had six wooden totems floating around his head. Lucy clapped her hands together, excited.

"Cool." She exclaimed. Then she noticed Bixlow panting a bit. She quickly moved over on the bed. He walked over and sat down beside her, his babies still floating around him. "You okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yea, it just takes alot of power to do that. And that soul was particularly strong. What she would name him?" He asked then, looking at Lucy.

"Umm, I don;t know, what's the other's names?" She asked. Bixlow grinned. Suddenly the first five flew in a line in front of her.

"Pippa" "Poppo" "Peppe" "Puppu" "Pappa." They all called in order. Lucy nodded as she tried to memorize each totem's face.

"Umm, I don't know. Something similar I guess. But you already used all the vowels. What do you want to be named?" She asked looking towards the one still floating over Bixlow's shoulder. It floated forward and landed in her arms. She smiled gently to it.

"You." It called in it's high pitched voice. Lucy giggled.

"But I'm a girl, and you a man, or you were." She said. The totem bobbed a few times, and Bixlow just watched, a small smile on his face.

"Lulu." It called again in it;s high pitched voice. Lucy smiled.

"Alright Lulu then. Though it's still a girly name." Lucy said, shrugging.

"They don't really care about gender anymore." Bixlow said.

"Oh." Lucy said, then she yawned a bit. When she finished she opened her eyes, and smiled sleepily towards Bixlow. He was watching her again, his expression slightly unreadable.

"Thank you Lucy. For bringing him to me. I don't know it you realize this, but my power just tripled with the addition of Lulu. Lost souls are really rare. Usually everyone who comes into contact with them, are killed. I'm amazed you survived. Not only that the soul seemed to love you." Bixlow shook his head a bit, and then looked at Lucy again. Lucy smiled back.

"I was scared to death, I really thought I was going to die. But then after it showed me, all I could do was feel sorry for him, and I wanted him to be safe and happy. I actually kind of miss his other form though. The warm pulses were nice." She said frowning. Bixlow laughed. Then he reached forward and took her hand. Immediately a warm pulse went through her, heating her up all the way down to her toes.

"Oh."Lucy whispered softly, her eyes closing automatically to enjoy the pulse. Her mouth parted slightly as the sensation continued to pulse through her, she started to feel light sparks within her, and she tipped her head back. After a minute she realized what she must look like, and blushed embarrassed. She quickly opened he eyes, and pulled her hand away. Bixlow was just staring at her with wonder. Her blush deepened and she started to get up, but Bixlow grabbed her again, and pulled her back onto the bed. She landed with her legs slightly thrown over his. She started to pull away again but, he grabbed her hand in his, stopping her. She turned to look at him, just as he sent the pulse through her again, and she moaned lightly, closing her eyes to enjoy it. It reverberated through her, and she felt it all the way down in her soul. She gasped as she felt an answering pulse within her, and moaned again, as new warmth spread through her. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Bixlow's eyes. She felt another pulse from him, and her body immediately answered it with a pulse of her own.

"What is this?" She murmured to Bixlow. He smiled a bit.

"My soul is pushing it's warmth into you. Your soul is answering back. Feels good doesn't it?" He muttered. Looking up again, she realized that Bixlow was feeling the pulses her body was sending, and she blushed deeply. She noticed his expression was darkening a bit, and his pulses were getting stronger. She moaned again as her body continues to pulse back, and without really realizing, she wrapped her arms around Bixlow's shoulders. He pulled her tighter to him, and she found herself straddling his lap. She stared into his eyes and immersed herself in the feeling of their souls pulsing together. She tightened her hold as she felt something hard prodding against her thigh.

She knew what was about to happen, but the heat of their souls pulsing and vibrating against each other washed away all of her nerves, fears and possible misgivings. She very delicately rubbed herself against him, grinning as she heard his low moan. She faintly registered the sound of six objects hitting the floor, as Bixlow cut off their magic supply so they would go to sleep.

Suddenly she felt herself lifted up, ad Bixlow flipped them over, laying her out on his bed. She stared into his eyes, and he carefully pulled off her clothing. She shivered a bit at his loss of contact, the warmth slowly leaving her body. As soon as the clothes were off though, he lowered himself onto her, pressing his chest against hers. She gasped as the pulses started again. Bixlow took advantage of her open mouth, and leaned down, pressing his lips onto her. She groaned as another pulse focused itself over her lips.

"Bixlow." She murmured gently. He groaned in response, and slid his tongue into her mouth. They kissed and swirled their tongues together until they were out of breath. Bixlow was the first to pull away, a string of saliva still connected their mouths, as he trailed his tongue over her cheek and behind her ear. He began to nibble and suck along her neck, causing her to moan, and arch into him. The pulses were starting to gain in strength, vibrating through her, causing her to shiver in anticipation. She gasped as Bixlows hands suddenly found her breasts. They began to knead and massage them. She moaned softly, and grinding her hips upward, pressing against the thigh implanted between her legs. She felt Bixlow grin against her neck, as she moaned loudly when he pinched her nipple. She called out his name, and arched her back further, pressing her breasts into his hands. Letting go with his right hand, he slid it behind her back, pulling he further up into him. He removed his lips from marking her neck, and pressed them again against her own plump pink ones.

She kissed him passionately back, moaning and gasping as the pulses started to awaken something within her. She felt warmth growing steadily in her lower regions. Closing her eyes, she focused solely on the warmth of her soul and the tightness growing within her. She felt Bixlow pull away to watch her. He lowered one of his hands down to her wet folds, and she screamed as she felt a powerful pulse originate down there. It sent her spiraling over the edge, and she threw her arms around him, pulling her to him, and gasping out his name.

"God your beautiful." Bixlow murmured. "Your soul is so sexy." He muttered. Then he pulled away a bit, and she wiggled as she felt something poking at her entrance. She opened her legs a bit wider, panting loudly, and eagerly awaiting him entering her. She looked up and met his eyes, as she felt his tip enter her. He looked deep within, making sure he had her permission, before closing his eyes, and pushing into her. She gasped in pain as he broke her hymen with one fluid motion. Her body shuddered, and she tensed up. Bixlow stayed still once he had entered her. Waiting for the pain to go away. He was sending soft soothing pulses through her, calming her down.

She wiggled her hips against him once the last residue of pain went away. She felt his muscles tense up, and he slowly drew himself out of her. He opened his eyes to stare into hers again, and he re entered her. She gasped as he filled her, pleasure pulsing through her body. She opened her legs wider, and pulled his body closer to hers. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingertips digging into his muscled back. She could feel his sweaty chest rubbing against hers, every contact of their skin sending more pulses through hers. She lost herself in the rhythm of his thrusts, moaning softly in pleasure every time he hit a certain spot with in.

She could feel herself tightening up, and hot heat once again pooling with in her. Her soul was frantically pulsing against his, causing intense vibrations to wrack through their bodies. They both continued to gasp and pant loudly, as they drew closer and closer to their end. The pulses continued to gain in speed and strength, matching his thrusts, as he impaled himself deeper and deeper with in her. Every muscle in her body was tight, and she could feel herself on the verge. A final thrust and pulse, and she screamed, clawing his back, as she tried to bring him closer. She felt him shudder as he spilled himself inside her. She listened as he moaned her name, and shivered against her.

The pulses started to lessen, until finally they were no more. Once they finished, he slowly rolled off of her, laying down beside her. She turned and looked at him, as he reached for something by the bed. She felt something soft pressed into her hand, and realized they were tissues. She blushed a but, and she quickly used them to clean herself up.

"Just leave it on the floor by the bed." Bixlow murmured, when she had finished. She turned over to do as he said. Once she had laid back down, he pulled her close to him, nestling her against his naked chest. He sent another warm pulse through her, causing her to smile softly at him.

"No wonder your such a perv, if you can do things like that." She murmured. He laughed, and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I've never done that before." He said grinning. "I didn't even know it was possible. Pretty freakin awesome though." He muttered.

"It was awesome." She murmured sleepily. He looked at her, and brushed some stray hair from her face.

"Next time, I'll show you what I can do with my tongue!" He said, grinning, and licking he cheek. Lucy laughed, and shoved his head away.

"Perv!"

**So I had another case of writer's block for Something Serious, but I refuse to update Love of Lightning till I do Something Serious. Therefore, I decided to give you guys this little one-shot. Hope you liked it. I haven't seen many of this match up, and thought it would be fun. **

**Let me know if you liked it!**

**-Deaths Embrace.**


End file.
